ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kibrick Brothers
Profile Name: Leonard and Sidney (Kibrick) Nickname: (Leonard) None, (Sidney) The Woim Played By: (Leonard) Leonard Kibrick, (Sidney) Sidney Kibrick Born: (Leonard) 1924, (Sidney) 1928 Relatives: (Both) William (father) Clubs: (Leonard) Ancient And Honery Order Of Wood Chucks, (Sidney) The Eagles Club First Short: (Leonard) For Pete's Sake (Sidney) Anniversary Trouble Last Short: (Leonard) Divot Diggers (Sidney) Time Out For Lessons Character Bio: '''Both Leonard and Sidney are the sons of William Kibrick, the owner of a local toy and novelty store in town, first shown in For Pete's Sake. Though we hear their mother's voice, she doesn't exactly appear on-screen. In his first appearance, Leonard is playing with his lasso when he loops and snatches Marianne's doll, losing it in the street where it gets destroyed by a truck running over it. Whether he knew the truck was coming to do the damage or not is a matter of the debate, he was possibly just showing off, but his attitude about refusing to replace what he considers "an old rag doll" definitely makes him a little stinker. His father is no worse, refusing to sell a new doll to Wally Albright after merchandise is accidentally broken in the store. At one time, Leonard and Wally were probably actually friends; they played football together in Washee Ironee. For the games, Leonard wore an oversized noseguard that blocked almost all of his face. Just why he became antagonistic later could be from the fact that when he tried to sing "My Wild Irish Rose" on the radio, Tommy and Alvin ate some lemons that made him pucker so much that he couldn't finish the song. Leonard later turns up working as a caddy at the golf course in Divot Diggers for some spending money, possibly because his father wouldn't do it. Leonard's lttle brother, Sidney, also starts out as a friend of the gang. He is in the Ancient And Honery Order Of Wood Chucks alongside his big brother, and they all help to razz Spanky to save him from a life of successive talent shows in Beginner's Luck. They even attend Adams Street Grammar School with the rest of the kids and church; Sidney's there when Alfalfa warns Spanky on the evils of skipping church in Little Sinner. However, when Tommy "Butch" Bond returns to town after a period of absence in Glove Taps, he seems to fill the vacancy left behind by Leonard. Butch considers Sidney his second-in-command and starts calling him "The Woim." (Apparently, Tommy left Greenpoint for Brooklyn where he picked up that beautiful smarmy accent.) The two of them join forces to take over the neighborhood, throwing old tomatoes at Porky and Buckwheat and forcing Spanky and Alfalfa to hide as girls in ballet class in Rushin' Ballet. However, most of their abuse is aimed at their favorite target: Alfalfa - maybe because he's so interesting in his deceptions to keep from getting beat up or because he can't fight worth a darn. The Woim continues playing football for the team, Butch's Assassins, in Football Romeo, engages in Butch's loan shark operation in Dog Daze and sinks so low as to sabotage the gang's go-kart in Auto Antics. No matter what they do, they can't seem to win, and Spanky and the Gang always seem to come out on top. '''Quotes: None known Notes/Trivia * The Woim was played by Blake Jeremy Collins in The Little Rascals. ---- Category:Our Gang Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:Tag-A-Long Characters Category:1934 Characters Category:1935 Characters Category:1936 Characters Category:1937 Characters Category:1938 Characters Category:1939 Characters